I want you, I hate you
by Lollie-girl
Summary: Jackson sleeps with Allison and Scott confronts him about it. Written for a kink meme prompt therefore it will be porn. Allison/Jackson/Scott


**Summary:**

Jackson sleeps with Allison and Scott confronts him which leads to hot angry sex...

* * *

><p><strong>Fic: I hate you. I want you, JacksonScott/Allison**

Jacksons not sure why he does it, it's definitely not about Allison – Sure, she's beautiful, new in town and he could easily have her but all the while he's been kissing her he's thinking of Scott and how he'll react when he finds out.

He pulls her away needing to breath.

"You sure you're ok with this. I mean, I know you and Scott just broke up."

"No, its ok, I'm ok with it."

She nods, creasing of a frown momentarily visible before it disappears and she goes back to kissing him, her hands on his face as she shows him she wants him – wants it and Jackson's more than willing to give her what she wants.

* * *

><p>"Jackson!"<p>

Scott shouts punching the locker nearest to him and it's just the two of them, no Stiles to stop him and no Danny to ask Jackson what he thinks he's doing.

"McCall."

Jackson says smiling as he gets up from the locker room bench. He's been waiting for this.

"What can I do for you?"

He speaks, all smug and wearing a grin that they both know has Scott's pulse rising with anger

"You know what you did."

Scott says, eyes focused and voice steady.

Jackson pushes wanting to see Scott lose control.

"You mean Allison."

And there's a rise from Jackson who knows that any moment something's going to happen and Scott breaths in to keep calm.

"You know it's really a pity you couldn't give her what she wanted. What she really wanted."

Jackson laughs, enjoying the reaction he gets from Scott.

"Stop it..."

Scott tells him, his breath heavy as he loses control, barely being able to stay human.

Jackson smiles and straightens up felling a little accomplished.

"No, I won't stop, you see Scott I don't like people taking what's mine –"

"Stop it Jackson; stop pretending like this has anything to do with being team captain."

"You know what, you're right. It has nothing to do with being captain or Allison, I just don't like you.

There face to face now, Scott slowly losing the will to hold back and before they know it Jackson hits the wall, face slamming against the locker as Scott holds him in position.

Jackson's heart beats with fear and something that might be excitement as Scott growls next to his ear. They both breathe heavy with anticipation and having Scott so close to him is driving him crazy.

claws force themselves into fair skin that easily breaks, leaving behind marks that a part of Jackson never wants to fade away – wants to always have this reminder, this part of his skin that always remind him of this... this thing that's Intertwining right now between the two of them.

There's a loud frustrated moan from Scott and then he pulls away, leaving Jackson filled with disappointment and a little irritated at being so close and then losing all contact and the heat that is Scott behind him, supporting him.

Scott's hands move around Jacksons hips and curve around him as he undoes Jackson's pants and there's a flicker of excitement that makes his heart flutter with involuntary want at having the touch back.

Jackson can feel his pants and underwear around his knees, slowly falling further down his body and all of a sudden he feels bare and opened, like Scott could do anything to him and somehow he'll be ok with it. He's so turned on that he aches for release and Scott hasn't even properly touched him yet. He wants Scott inside him, wants to feel Scott as he pushes inside him... takes him and marks him as his. He's never really done this before, the only other time that compares to this was that drunken blow job Danny gave him and even then it was nothing compared to the intensity of this. God, He'd never though this could feel so good, so right and he never wants this to stop, not when he feels this high.

Scott moves a leg forward, spreads Jacksons' legs further apart to make room for long fingers that probe at his entrance, circling around his hole until it voluntarily opens up and then there's a finger being pushed inside. Jackson can feel Scott opening him up – stretching him wide open until there's another finger inside him and then all he can feel is something that makes him want and need more. Jackson pleads for another finger to be inside and Scott gives him what he wants, slowly driving him insane as fingers scissor him open.

The entire situation feels foreign, he's never acted like this...never needed something so badly in his life so when Scott pulls out of him it's safe to say that he wants to turn around and punch Scott in the face and that's another thing that makes this whole situation even more bizarre and supremely fucked up.

Jackson turns around to see what's happening but immediately his face is slammed into the locker that he's been looking at since all this started and it only serves to remind him that in fact he hates Scott and this entire thing is some weird way of getting back at him.

He looks forward, patiently waiting for something to happen and behind him he can hear Scott undoing his pants and he knows that any minute now Scott's going to push into him, make him feel things he's never felt before.

There's a sharp pain when Scott pushes into him and it only gets worse when Scott moves in and out of him without any form of adjustment but then there's a rhythm being made and then there's only pleasure and bliss that makes Jackson moan out in satisfaction.

Scott begins to move faster and harder inside of him and then there's a hand going behind and pushing Scott closer and in return Scott holds onto Jacksons' hips and slams into him.

There's a tight hole closing in on Scott as he moves and it's not long before Scott's spilling into the willing body in front of him. He breaths heavy riding out his orgasm and then he remembers that he hasn't touched Jackson yet, hasn't given him any friction to get off on and so he moves one hand to place on Jackson's neck because he still hates him and wants to show him that he's the one in control not the other way around and then his other hand grips at Jacksons' cock, moving fast and hard until Jackson is spilling all over his hand.

Scott pulls his hand and body away, bending down to pull up his pants and then Jackson turns around, eyes still closed, bathing in pleasure when he opens them and then there's eyes connecting with Scotts'. There's a frown on Jacksons face and it's quickly turning into anger as they share a look that confirms a point that's just been proven and then Jackson is pulling his pants up and doing it up as Scott zips up his own.


End file.
